Aftermath
by Strifekun
Summary: The Legend of Mana girl, who I've dubbed Miki, has come back from the last battle. She reminisces about what has happened, all while planning a journey with Bud and Lisa. ::slight angst::


**Aftermath**  
**By:** _Googuru Shoujo © 2003_  
**Status:** _Done // One-shot_  
**Warnings:** _none that I can think of, maybe some spoiler like things. Might be a little on the depressing side, but only at first._  
**Rated:** _PG-13_  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the rights to the Legend of Mana, that belongs to Squaresoft, though I do own the game. . ._  
**Notes:** _Well, this is a one-shot on how the girl feels after the battle with the Mana tree. Not much, but it is the starting of a new adventure for the gang._

**Rewriten:** 08/01/03 -- _All I did was go back, and fix some small things I had missed. And I added the disclaimer._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the last battle, against the Mana tree. I remember getting knocked out at one point, I really don't remember the rest. I guess I beat it, for now, anyway. So life should be getting back to normal anytime soon. Or, maybe not. I doubt I'll see any of my friends. . . I did this for them after all. Guess this is the price you pay.

But on the bright side; Bud and Lisa will always be my apprentices! So, that's what I'll do! I'll train 'em! No use getting upset over the things you can't change, well, that's what my mother told me. She also said things come and go, but if ya help others, they'll never forget ya! Hope she's right. . .

"Bud, Lisa!" I called. And the two kids came running in; Bud first, then Lisa.

They both looked at me curiously before asking, "what?" Smiling a bit, I sighed. This was going to be fun, and I'm sure they are gonna enjoy it!

"Hey, how about I go and train you two now. I'm sorry I couldn't do it before, but, people were counting on me. Guess I took you two for granite. Well, what do ya two say?"

They looked at each other, before looking to me. Eye's lighting up, they answered with a huge "woo," and a yes. I was glad they were happy, though I wasn't. But it's not fair to burden the young with adult problems.

So we packed everything up for the next morning. I called Jenifer, and had her watch the monsters while we were away. We probably wouldn't be back soon; in fact, we might not come back at all, if that's what life leads to. But, I hope not.

I need this though. I need to get away. Once again, I'm being selfish. I'm doing this for them. I've just got to remember that. Aa, I need to stop thinking, and hit the sack. It's too late. I'll think some more again tomorrow.

**------------------------------------------**

I immediately awake from a pain in my gut. I look up to see both Bud and Lisa jumping on my bed. I about yelled at them, but, I just happened to remember that we were leaving. Guess that wasn't a dream. Oh well.

"Hey, kids, get off me!"

Lisa giggles, as Bud replies, "Just don't get back to sleep, you promised to take us training!"

"Ya, ya. I remember, now get off of me. We eat, then we leave! Got it!"

"Yup," they chirped, smiling, as they start leaving the room.

"Lisa!" I yelled, "don't forget to go get Rabite! Kay?" She nods quickly, pink hair bouncing around while she runs to get the task done.

**-------------------------------------------**

By the time I get down stairs, Bud has the food ready; so we ate quickly. We cleaned the mess, and grabbed the bags. Weapons held in hand, and packs on our backs; we head off.

We look back one last time, to take a good look at what we are leaving. For some reason, the two know what's bothering me, sorrowful looks, soon replaced with anxiety and curiosity.

I guess I talk in my sleep, that's the only way they would know. Or, maybe, they know me better than I know myself. I wouldn't doubt that for a second. Those two are the brightest people I know, except for their little Evil Pumpkins taking over the world scheme. Not that it wasn't cute, but it was a little on the annoying side.

Elazul was with me, if I recall correctly. He nearly choked when he heard me tell Bud that he could become my apprentice. I looked toward him and chuckled, I remember. Now I wonder what everyone is doing now? I'll miss 'em. I'll miss 'em a lot.

I was soon interrupted from my thoughts; as Bud and Lisa pulled on my arm. I must have been out of it, because I hadn't even realized that they said something. "We don't have to go," Bud said, sadly.

I shook my head, in a no fashion. "We are going to go," I answered, "remember, I promised!"

Bud smiled, and nodded. And we were off. We walked a long way, passing all of the places where we all had wondrous adventures. I think of Pearl, Black Pearl, Elazul, Escad. And even those who have departed, Matilda, Irvin, and Daena. Of the good times we had. And all the trials we've gone through.

Of how I couldn't protect Esmarelda. And all of the other mistakes I've made. Killing the Dragons, to find out about Mana. How the dragoon brother and sister will be parted for a time longer than life. And how I let everything get this far.

Soon, I'm thinking of the future. I'm both scared and excited. I don't know, I think I'm having regrets. But, I can't. Because I promised! And I'll keep my promise. Just like I did with the Jumi. I'll keep my promise, and make Bud and Lisa strong!

I still feel uneasy though. But, uneasiness comes with everything. I'll take it as I go, and I'll be strong. For everyone, for Bud and Lisa, and most importantly, for myself. I don't know where we are going to go, or how we are going to live. But we are, and we're going to do it to the best of out abilities! We'll all become stronger, and then, maybe one day, we'll return to this place.

Maybe, one day . . . we'll all live together again, with the Mana tree.

**~ Owari ~**


End file.
